Do not leave me Ever!
by Lora Helen
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission, go in, blow up, leave. But a slight ditraction can lead to destruction far worse than intended, but time has not run out yet!! (yaoi 01x02 03x04)~*Completed*~
1. Chapter 1 Duo's POV

Disclaimer, Hey sorry to all you ppl wanting to make some money by suing me, but well, ya picked the wrong girl, I sure as hell don't own the G- Boys, if I did, then GW would have been ruled by the 1x2 pairing looooooooong ago.  
  
Warnings. This is a Yaoi, ficcie that is Male x Male romance, if ya don't like don't read, simple as that.  
  
This chappie is very angsty, and there is some swearing.  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey ya, Lora here, I am writing this W/O the help of my super Co-Author Jessie, so if it sucks, ya know why. This is some delusional idea that my muse (Twowa) shoved into my head while I was on the bus, about two months ago, and I finally wrote it down.  
  
While this may appear to be a death ficcie, I assure you guys that it isn't, I tried to write one once, but it depressed me too much. I hope I will live up to my name as the sappiness fairy, for as soon I get this lil o'll bit of angst outta the way, it will be a pleasant mix of romance fluff and sappiness all the way home, unless u guys think I should do it differently!!!!!  
  
I hope you enjoy, please tell me if I should post more!!!! This is in Duos POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know how I must look, limping, braid a mess, soaked black clothing clinging to my slight frame, covered in mud and dripping with my blood.  
  
I press a hand against the bullet wound in my side; it hurts like nothing I have ever felt, but yet ... I can't stop walking. I have walked so far, but yet, I can't face going back, I can't face him.  
  
I love him, I love everything about him, his unruly chocolate hair, his dark, seemingly emotionless blue eyes and even, and this will sound pathetic, his threats, they are the only things he ever says to me, if he ever told me anything else I am sure I would still love it, but he never does and I doubt he ever will.  
  
I fucked up real bad today, it was meant to be an easy mission drive in, blow up, drive away, I completed it, but at what cost? The lives of the earth's innocent citizens that's what. So many of them died unnecessarily today, and it was my fault!  
  
I should have been focused on what I was doing, not my troubles, he will be so ashamed of me, all I want is his respect, I think I had it for a while, when I held my tongue, but if I did then I have lost it now.  
  
I blew up the headquarters, but I placed one of the charges to near to an apartment block on the west side, the whole thing went up, no one there was left alive, Shinigami strikes again. I will never be free of him!  
  
The rain still falls, I have walked miles. I am not heading anywhere in particular, just as far away from him as I can. I am not afraid of him, I want nothing more than to be close to him, but as things stand I am in no condition to ride a motorbike, and walking back to the safe house would attract far too much unwanted attention, it would endanger the missions, it would endanger the Gundams and it would endanger Heero.  
  
If it had been one of the others back a the safe house, Quatre or Trowa, maybe even WuFei, they would endanger themselves and come looking for me, but as it is Heero I have nothing to fear from that.  
  
He would never endanger the mission to search for a missing pilot, he even trusts me enough now not to come after me to try and kill me, at least I think he does after last time, when he came, and yet decided to let me live.  
  
It really doesn't bother me that much. It would be heaven for me to know that my angel cared for me, but I would rather he was safe.  
  
It nearly killed me when he self detonated, I wonder if he would ever feel that way about me? It's too late to be wondering about that now I will die soon. I must have lost a lot of blood by now, but I am not afraid. Death has stalked me all my life, and now he will claim me.  
  
This was how I always expected to go, in or after a battle, alone. Gundam pilots are not destined for love and company ... Or are we. Look at Q-man and Tro; they are in love, even if they don't think we all know. But then ... Quatre really doesn't fit like the rest of us do.  
  
Trowa, Heero, WuFei and myself, all killers without a thought. It might get to us afterwards through nightmares and flashbacks, but by then its too late, we cannot change a thing. Quatre always feels grief as, and even before he kills, that is why he deserves love.  
  
I stop; I have walked across what I earlier discovered to be farmland, about four miles of it. I have reached a small village. Its quaint, small thatched cottages lie along either side of a winding high street. It's beautiful, I stand and watch.  
  
An elderly couple emerge from one of the dwellings. The woman holds a cane in one hand, and her husbands arm in the other.  
  
He helps he down the step from their front door. He takes an umbrella from her and as they begin to walk, he holds it up above both their heads. She leans against him as they stop and take a seat under a bus shelter; he takes her hand in his, and kisses it gently before relaxing against the bench, still under the umbrella.  
  
They are lucky. They have shared the company of the one they love for maybe fifty years, who can tell. And they have lived long lives knowing that they will never be alone. They have had someone there when the go to sleep each night, and woken up to that same persons face every morning.  
  
What I wouldn't give for a life like that with Heero. But our lives were always destined to be short. None of my comrades expects to see the end of the wars. My time with my love has been short, and that time has also been spent without him knowing how I feel. I could never tell him.  
  
It's not that I feared he would hurt, or even kill me. In fact I can't think of a way I would rather have gone, than by his hand ... Oh God that's morbid. But any way, I just couldn't face the fact that if he said no, I would have been broken, and I don't doubt that I would have taken the cowards way out and shot myself. But even that doesn't matter any more; I won't live to see another day.  
  
My legs give way, I can't stand, my head feels light and my vision is blurred, the ground is wet beneath me, and it sends a cold wave up my back. I can't stand, this is it, alone and cold like I always knew it would be.  
  
My eyes are closing, all I can think of is Heero, I love him so much, he is my world, he is my night, he is my day, he is the air that I breathe, and without him. I will die.  
  
The world is becoming darker, quieter. Then, from some far-distant place, I hear his voice  
  
"Duo ... No, Don't leave me Duo!"  
  
Black ...  
  
I feel as though I am sinking, down, down, down, to unimaginable depth, for some unknown length of time. But then the darkness recedes, the world becomes a mixture of greys, this must be it, I must be dead, and then I hear ..... I hear *voices?*  
  
"Look, his pulse is back to normal, Oh Trowa look, he is going to wake up!" *Quatre?* I cant be dead! I slowly open my eyes and find myself in a small dank room, I look around and my gaze meets the tear filled aqua eyes, of a person who is my closest friend.  
  
Lora-There, chappie one all over, should this be a one shot, should I leave it there, I need you guys to let me know. Twowa- Why would they want more, they have more taste then that!!!  
  
Lora- *sulks* Please leave a review, I need the to keep my demon case of writers block at bay, it will make me work more on all my ficcies!!! 


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer, not mine *sniffles* c chappie 1 for full!  
  
Warnings. This is a Yaoi, ficcie that is Male x Male romance, if ya don't like don't read, simple as that.  
  
This chappie is not angsty, well, not to bad, and there is some swearing.  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
/.Blah./ = T.V speaker person, thingy!  
  
Thank you too,  
  
Setsuna-Baka, well, here is the next chappie, pls don't die on me!!!!!  
  
Dilly-pickle, Who can refuse the puppy eyes, not me!!  
  
OminousuRinne, Hey girl!!! Here is chappie two!!!  
  
Spirit-sylph, well, I listened, here is chappie two!  
  
demon fox (tiger24882), glad u like, here is chappie 2  
  
samptra, SPANDEX TO YOU TOO, LOL, thanx for the review, enjoy chappie 2  
  
shadowdragon58, well, this'll tell you a lil bit more!!!  
  
Koyuuno the wonder inu, continued, thanx for reviwing!  
  
Stoic Hyper, thanx for the review, here is chappie two for ya!  
  
  
  
Sorry for the stupidly short chappie, but I am momentarily dying from a severe case of writers block!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I feel as though I am sinking, down, down, down, to unimaginable depth, for some unknown length of time. But then the darkness recedes, the world becomes a mixture of greys, this must be it, I must be dead, and then I hear ..... I hear *voices? *  
  
"Look, his pulse is back to normal, Oh Trowa look, he is going to wake up!" *Quatre? * I can't be dead! I slowly open my eyes and find myself in a small dank room, I look around and my gaze meets the tear filled aqua eyes, of a person who is my closest friend. "Quatre?" I hear myself say, "Is that you?"  
  
The small blonde rushes over too me flings and his arms round my neck, I wince slightly at the added weight, but say nothing more. For once words fail me, I was sure I was dead!  
  
"Yes its me Duo, you are alive and safe, Trowa saved you!"  
  
Ahh, then it wasn't Heero I heard, I was so sure it was him, but then, that monotone, Trowa does use the same one sometimes. But it wasn't the monotone I'd heard; I am so sure it was Heero.  
  
"How did I get here?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Heero brought you." Quatre replies, "About three weeks ago, he left on a mission yesterday!  
  
"Three weeks!" I yelp, "I have been here for three weeks, it can't have been that long!"  
  
"It was, and we were giving up hope of you ever waking up Duo, Heero stayed here, he even looked in on you, he seemed .. Well, different!"  
  
I sigh, three weeks, three weeks and Heero was here the whole time, and I slept through it. BAKA! "Heero was here?" I hear myself say!  
  
"Yes Duo, he stayed in here on watch a few times, but he had to leave, Dr J sent him to guard Relena!"  
  
I hiss, of all the things to wake up too, she always gets in the way, stupid Queen of the world!   
  
Quatre gives me a hard look before explain the *current situation* I try to listen, but my mind keeps wandering to certain things, to a certain person. Well, how can you expect me to concentrate? Heero came and found me, Heero brought me to a safe house, and Heero asked me ..  
  
This cant have happened, I can't let myself believe it  
  
Heero asked me not to leave him.  
  
Damn, I thought I wasn't going to believe it!   
  
Quatre appears to have noticed my, ahem, I-am-on-another-planet expression and is giving me a curious look. "What?" I ask him.  
  
"Nothing!" He smiles to himself, I just know he is up to something, but I don't think I have the energy to make a big deal of it, I am so damn tired!  
  
Trowa looks at me through that one green eye of his Gees, does that guy have another eye under that hair, or is he some kind of circus Cyclops?   
  
I shake that thought out of my head as I realise that Trowa is talking to me.  
  
"So Duo, How do you feel then?"  
  
"Umm, all right I guess." I reply.  
  
Trowa spends the next five maybe ten minutes checking over all my wounds and drips and machines. Finally when he decides I am still all together and in the same order, he and Quatre leave. I think they could see I want to sleep.  
  
But sleep wont come. No matter how much I will it too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wander down to the small living room of our safe house,  
  
Where is every one? Probably got missions.   
  
I walk across the room and flick on the small colour T.V slowly I click through the channels.  
  
Dull *Click* Dull *Click* Dull *Click* Dull *Click*  
  
HEY. I click back a channel, it's a news report, but the headline caught my eye ..  
  
TERRORIST CAPTURED  
  
I sit on the slightly grubby sofa and watch the T.V with renewed interest.  
  
/Today, at a secluded OZ command base, after weeks of planning, OZ finally succeeded in trapping one of the Terrorist Gundam pilots! /  
  
I draw in a sharp breath.  
  
NO, they can't have one of us the bastards, it can't be true.  
  
But as I sit here, I am proved wrong. And my heart almost stops.  
  
It's Heero!   
  
A group of OZ soldiers march onto a raised platform, dragging with them the battered at bleeding form of Heero. I feel a sob escape my throat.  
  
NO, not Heero, not my Heero. You can't have him, He's the perfect soldier, he wouldn't allow himself to be caught!   
  
A man in the uniform of an officer steps up onto the podium.  
  
/This is a great day for OZ, and a great day for you, the people of the colonies and Earth. We have here before us. /  
  
He pauses and one of the soldiers kicks Heero to the floor.  
  
/The pilot 01. Heero Yuy. He was captured today, by the overwhelming might of OZ, a force he sought to reckon with. And now he will pay the price! /  
  
The crowd erupts into a huge round of applause.  
  
The Fools, do they not realise that it's OZ who are in the wrong, not us. The fools!   
  
/He will pay for his crimes against OZ, and against his Excellency. He will pay the ultimate price. He will die! /  
  
"NOOOO!" I lunge toward the T.V, hoping that I will be able to reach in and pull him out, away from his cruel fate. But no such luck.  
  
The officer smiles cruelly, and steps towards the broken form of Heero Yuy.  
  
My heart breaks for Heero, this is the first time I have ever seen him look helpless. All I want to do is hold him to me and tell him I love him. But I cant, I have to leave my love kneeling on the platform, bloodstained and .. *Afraid?*  
  
The officer grabs Heero by the hair, the hair I have longed to touch for so long, and he has the nerve to violate it. I seethe.  
  
My anger quells when I see his eyes, they are glistening with held back tears.  
  
Don't cry Hee-Chan, don't give them the satisfaction!   
  
I want to help him, I want to let him know that everything is going to be fine, but most of all I want to look away, but I cant do any of them.  
  
I sit, transfixed by the sight before me. The officer places the gun against Heeros temple.  
  
I begin to tremble.  
  
The officer turns, waves at the crowd, and pulls the trigger.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" NO, NO, NO, HEEEEEROOOO! NO!  
  
"No, no .." My voice fails to a whimper and the world turns dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
I fly up and look around the room for the T.V. But all I see is the closed door to my bedroom.  
  
It was a dream, it was all a dream.   
  
I fall back into a restless sleep, plagued with memories, though nothing nearly as bad as the dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lora- Well guys Thanx so much for reviewing, here is Chappie two, as requested, there will be at least one more chappie after this one I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
A review would be much appreciated of course as I am really suffering from writers block! And this chappie took far too long to write.  
  
Well, I will update as soon as I can.  
  
C ya guys  
  
Lora! 


	3. Welcome home

Disclaimer - I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, if I did then I would be very rich, which I am not and also the series would be chock-a- block with Yaoi goodness!  
  
Warning - This is a YAOI fic, so if ya don't like then don't waste ure time reading it.  
  
Thank you's -  
  
OminousuRinne-Yay, I am so glad you like it, here is more for ya hun!!  
  
Shinigami angel, here, the next chapter, it may answer a few questions, and Heero is not dead!!!  
  
Suiryoku-Hee hee, loved the review, thakee so much, I hope you enjoy this chappie!!  
  
Dilly-Pickle-WOW, you read and review loads of stuff, ure great, I hope you like this chappie!!  
  
Eternal-Sleeper- Glad you have no complaints, I hope you enjoy this chappie, it was fun to write!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
A/N I believe that most of this chapter if not all of it is going to be in Duo's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hear the curtains at my window being dragged open and I pull the covers over my head in some futile defence against the sun.  
  
"Up Maxwell!"  
  
Ah, Wu-Fei, the bringer of the kindest wake up calls.  
  
"Come on, Now!"  
  
Great, now he's trying to pull the covers of me, well, he wont get away with that!  
  
"Geddoff, Fei! I'm tryin' ta sleep!"  
  
"Its WU-Fei! And no I wont get off, its already 10.30 and its time you were up you Baka!"  
  
I smirk, irritable already. This could be fun!  
  
"Awww, come on Fei, don't you love me any more!" I pull my most outrageous pout.  
  
I hear him snort, "Knock it off Maxwell, it wasn't my idea to have you and your big mouth charging round the house, I am simply following the orders of our resident mother hen!"  
  
I grin and pull the covers off my head. An early morning exchange of insults with Wu-Fei was always an entertaining way to start off. "Yeah, ok buddy, I'm awake. Now scoot so I can grab a shower.  
  
The Chinese pilot shakes his head at me and saunters out of the room. As soon as the door is shut I let the mask drop. I rub at my eyes and grimace at the dull throb in my side. I was lucky. The bullet didn't go right trough, but it will sill leave a scar. Despite what my cheery mood may say I didn't sleep well last night, Hell, I haven't slept well in the last three weeks, since the nightmare. It still haunts me now. And to make matters worse, Heero still hasn't returned.  
  
I sigh and drag myself out of my bed and into the bathroom. I shower, wash my hair and then do my teeth. After I have re-braided my hair I head off downstairs.  
  
As I enter the kitchen I feels someone's arms around my shoulders and I find myself looking into the shining aqua eyes of Quatre.  
  
"Duo." His voice is trimmed with concern, "I think we need to talk, don't we."  
  
I try my best to look bemused but I know exactly what he means, he always seems to know when I am upset and what is worrying me, even if I don't know it myself. I feel the new mask drop and I slowly nod my head.  
  
Quatre smiles at me and drags me over to the table, normally the idea of Quatre's cooking would have cheered me up, but this morning, nothing.  
  
Wu-Fei and Trowa remained sitting at the table for a few minutes before both found a suitable reason for leaving. Trowa muttering about needing to check on his Gundam's ammo and Wu-Fei saying he needed to meditate with Nataku.  
  
Quatre put down the cup he had been drinking from and looked sadly at me. "You hurt Duo, let me help you."  
  
I bow my head, "Quatre, I don't think you can help, I don't think any one can.  
  
Quatre places his hand on my shoulder and I lift my gaze back to his face, there are tears in his eyes "Please Duo, I know you are in pain, it will help if you let me in, I thought you trusted me!"  
  
I have to smile at that. No matter how sweet and innocent he appears to be, Quatre has everyone of wrapped around his little finger. "Oh Quatre, you know I trust you!" He smiles at me and my resolve finally disappears and I tell him all about what happened on the mission, even though it was six weeks ago. I tell him about the dream and how it has haunted me for weeks and I also tell him my feelings for Heero, something I never thought I would tell anyone. By the end of my tale, I can feel tears leaving racks down my cheeks.  
  
He hugs me again and I can feel he is crying as well, he always does when people feel pain, it was troubling at first, but now we have realised it is his way of dealing with things.  
  
"Oh Duo, I knew you loved him, I knew it. I was so worried you hadn't seen it yourself."  
  
"But what good will it do me, for all I know he could be dead, and there is no way he would ever forgive me for my feelings anyway!"  
  
Quatre gives me another of his sad smiles, he seems to do that a lot now. "He went and found you didn't he, and he didn't want you to die, he stayed with you while he was here and he asked Trowa and I too look after you with care until he came back.  
  
I feel my mouth open and close a few times, "Heero actually told you to care for me?" This is almost beyond belief; it just isn't the sort of thing Heero would do, especially not for me!  
  
"He did Duo, I was shocked as well but than it all made sense, he had turned up here, and I had never seen him looking so worried, he was so exhausted and he looked like he was crying. He was caring you and he begged us to help you almost as if he feared we would refuse. Wu-Fei and I took you upstairs and tried to clean you up while Trowa tried to calm Heero down. I was scared Duo, I had never seen Heero like that."  
  
I am speechless, which makes a change. I can't believe Heero would act that way over me. Me, Duo-loud-mouth-Maxwell.  
  
Quatre smiles at me, "He was so worried about you, as soon as he had calmed down he was upstairs helping us tidy you up, he was trying to convince us to take you to hospital and he was so distraught when he realised that there was no way we could do it, it would have been far too risky.  
  
I finally found my tongue. "Heero was trying to make you endanger the mission o save me?"  
  
Quatre nodded at me, "He spent so long sitting by you, he would be constantly be reaching over to brush your hair off of your face, or simply just holding your hand. When he received the mission, he spent almost a whole day in your room with you. He really does care Duo, he cares for you like no one else."  
  
I didn't trust myself to speak so I settled with staring at the floor. All I could think about was the fact that Heero possibly did care for me, but he still wasn't here. What has happened to him, where is he?  
  
Quatre seemed to have picked up on my thought pattern. "Don't worry Duo, he wont leave you, he promised Trowa, Wu-Fei and I that he would come back and he will. I am sure of it. You will need time, I will leave you, you have been told so much!"  
  
I look back at him and feel myself nod dumbly. Heero promised he would come back, for me? He never even thought he would see each mission through, but he wants to come back to me. This is too much, I can't raise my hopes, I can't.  
  
I move away from the table and head back upstairs. I an feel myself crying, I hate this boys don't cry, boys don't cry! but its futile, no matter how many times I say this to myself it makes no difference.  
  
I flop onto the floor under my window and cry my heart out, what if he's dead, what if Quatre is wrong, I can't keep this in much longer!"  
  
Out side I hear it begin to rain, fitting.  
  
I snap my eyes open, they sting, I must have fallen asleep, it's dark outside but it is still raining. I can't think what could have woken me up, aside from the rain it is silent.  
  
I get to my feet and look out of the window, there doesn't appear to be anything out there ..  
  
'Click' the front door  
  
I get to my feet and walk out of my room. As I head down the stairs I can hear Quatre's excited voice from the hall, I wonder who it is, it can't be. .  
  
I reach the bottom of the stairs and stare uncomprehending at the figure standing between Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Duo."  
  
It is him, feel my breath hitch in my throat. I have waited for him to come home for so long and now he's back.  
  
"Heero." I look up at him and I see something strange in his eyes, something I have never seen before. Could it be..? Love?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now, aren't I mean, what a cliffie. Bad, even by my standards!!  
  
Well, this was posted due to much pestering by OminousuRinne, Luv ya hun!!! 


	4. I'm your Baka

Do not leave me ever, Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer- I do solemnly declare that in no way shape or form do I own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, I am left to make to with a few seriously holey plot lines and some crazy characters of my own creation (who aren't even in this fic)  
  
Warnings- This is a 1x2 2x1 get together fic, it is quite obviously YAOI Male x male, yadi yadi ya!! Ya all know this by now so why am I bothering, hmm, dunno, so on with the Thank you's!!!  
  
Citrus!! I think, hmm, if I get together the balls to write it!!  
  
Thank you to my wonderful reviewers *hands out big bags of candy*  
  
Me - Oh WOW!! I am so glad u like this fic, this chappie is easily the sweetest one yet, so full of sugar!!! I hope this chappie is up to standard!!!  
  
Dilly-Pickle - This enough for ya?? *mutters* wait till you see what I have planned *muse clamps hand over mouth* Hmmmmmph mmmmph!!!!  
  
Foxfire - Well, this chappie is mainly mush!! I will deal with the spark more in the final (next) chappie!  
  
Lady Nataku -- *jumps around* YAY!! Glad ya like it!!  
  
OminousuRinne - Thanks for the advice, I'm not sure if I pulled it off, but I did me best!!! Hope ya like!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N  
  
Hmm, I am not too sure how this chapter will turn out. It is written at the request of OminousuRinne, a very dear friend of mine *huggles* Hiya sweetie!! so be sure to look at her fics (SHE IS TOTALY AMAZING!!) no hint there what so ever. *cough, cough* Go read *cough, cough* ^^;;  
  
Well, in this chappie we have the return of Heero, I am writing this out of determination to have regular chapter postings, not because I am highly inspired, so I do apologise if the plot is a little hard to find.  
  
Well, c ya at the end guys, I do hope you enjoy.  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
".Blah." = speech  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
{.Blah.}= Heeros thoughts (for later part of fic)  
  
  
  
#.Blah.# = Duos thoughts (for later part of the fic)  
  
Hey, sorry if that is a little complicated, but I really couldn't make this work otherwise, so I really hope this chappie makes up for all the added problems I am putting in ^^;;  
  
Any how, that's all from me SO ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo."  
  
It is him, feel my breath hitch in my throat. I have waited for him to come home for so long and now he's back.  
  
"Heero." I look up at him and I see something strange in his eyes, something I have never seen before. Could it be..? Love?  
  
But all to quickly that strange new emotion is gone and he has pushed past me and gone into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Heeros POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Safe, for now I close the door to the room that later this evening I will be sharing with the braided American. I lean against it, almost as if expecting pursuit, but why be afraid, its only Duo, none of the others would have the nerve to follow me!  
  
I sink to the floor and hold my head in my hands.  
  
What if he knows how I feel, I don't think I could cope with it if he did. I shouldn't have gone after him, that was the most obvious thing I could have done and it endangered the mission. But if I hadn't gone after him, well .. He might have died.  
  
"OH I HATE THIS!!!" I bring my fist smashing down on the floor, I feel so confused, and I don't k now how to deal with it. This isn't like some mission, where the way is clearly marked out for you. This world of emotions just throws one obstacle after another at you, and it never gives you a chance to clear your head.  
  
I try to sort through all the routes I could have taken,  
  
Choice one - I could have stayed at the safe house, waited and waited and then ultimately sentenced Duo to death. In my personal opinion not the best idea, hence it was rejected.  
  
Choice two - I could have sent for the others to help me find him. In hindsight this would probably have been the most sensible path to take as it would have shown concern for a friend but not desperation for his safety, but oh well I can't change that now.  
  
Choice three - Rush out and find him. The route I chose, openly revealing the fact I do actually care for the self proclaimed God of Death. All I can do is hope he didn't notice, but judging by the way he looked at me just now I don't expect there is much hope of that.  
  
I shouldn't have allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement. This is a scene I am not accustomed too, a new field and I have to be careful. I value the time Duo spends 'bugging' me over every thing else, even if it appears I don't notice him, and I may have lost that.  
  
He is the only thing that allows me to be even remotely human and without him I know that is something I will lose forever, and I don't think I could go back to what I was before, a machine. How could someone so full of life and love ever want to share his life with me, for all I know he might not even swing my way.  
  
I drag myself off the floor and over to my bed, I should sleep, things always look better after a good nights sleep, that and I don't think I can face the prospect of being awake when Duo turns in.  
  
~*~*~*~Duos POV(just after Heero vanished off into his room)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stand and stare blankly at the space in the hall where Heero was moments before, I curse myself, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, I knew he couldn't feel that way, it was too much to hope for.  
  
Why would Heero Yuy *Ever* go for someone like me when he has the god damn Queen of the world chasing after him, I was stupid to ever think it could happen. Why the hell would someone like him even be gay, it just wouldn't fit, it would be wonderful, but it wouldn't fit, I really lived up to 'Braided Baka' this time!  
  
Slowly, I wander back up the stairs towards the room Heero and I should be sharing, but for some reason I can't face going in, instead I turn on my heel and jog back down the stairs.  
  
One quick conversation with Quatre later sees me huddled up in a thick woolly blanket on the couch. Sleep, bliss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning things didn't look much brighter, Heero spent most of the morning sitting on the sofa, with his laptop, concentrating on typing up his mission report, and ignoring Duo.  
  
Duo spent the morning flopped across the armchair attempting to read one of his mangas but doing a much better job of staring at Heero, this was of course after his usual morning battle with Wu-Fei, which had this morning resulted in Duo only just escaping with his braid intact and Wu-Fei storming out claiming need of meditation.  
  
Quatre watched Heero and Duo from the safety of the kitchen and nibbled at his lip. This wasn't going the way he had hoped it would at all, those two were so unbelievably stubborn.  
  
Quatre was about to wander into the living room and give the two a piece of his mind when he felt an arm snake its way round his waist, smiling he turned and looked up into the calm far of Trowa Barton.  
  
"Leave them be!" Trowa said as he pulled the smaller blonde pilot against him in a warm embrace. "They need to be left to do this on their own for them to know that it is real!"  
  
Quatre sighed, "You're right, I know you are, but they just don't seem to know what to do, were we this bad Trowa?"  
  
Trowa smiled at his blonde angel. "Yes I think we were little one, well, I know how long it took me to gather the courage to tell you what you meant to me!"  
  
"Am I really that scary?" Quatre asked, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"No!" Trowa replied, planting a kiss on the top of Quatres head, "but rejection is, and that is what is scaring Heero and Duo, neither one wants to be the one that alienates the other."  
  
"But they wont alienate each other!" Quatre protested "They *both* want to be together!"  
  
"But they don't know that, do they angel?" Trowa countered, calm as ever. "Wasn't that the very reason you never came to me about your feelings?"  
  
Quatre smiled sadly and nestled his head against the taller pilots chest "You are right Trowa, all we can do is hope that one of them gathers the courage to open up as you did."  
  
"Yes little one, that is all we can do. Now, why don't we go for a walk and leave those two alone, you never know what might happen!"  
  
Quatre smiled and allowed his Koi to usher him out of the safe house and off into the surrounding woods, after closing the back door with a fairly noticeable bang that could clearly be heard in the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Hee-Chan, looks like it's just us now, for I believe that our resident love birds just flew the nest!"  
  
"Hn!" Was the expected remark from the stoic soldier on the sofa.  
  
But Duo wasn't one to give up easily.  
  
"So Heero." he chirruped. "How'd the mission go?" # At least this way I might still be able to talk to him #  
  
"As well as could be expected, there was some minor damage to my Gundam, but nothing serious!" { Why is the 'Mission' the *only* thing I ever talk about}  
  
"Good, Good! So, umm .. Good. # SHIT! I am alone with Heero, and all I can say is good, Shit! I am such a Baka!#  
  
"Hn." { Is it just me or is Duo a little uncomfortable, I bet he knows how I feel, he's gong to walk away soon, I just know it.}  
  
Duo began to whistle to himself, # Why can't I think of anything to say. This is so stupid, maybe I should just walk out, it would be the least embarrassing option.#  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop and over to Duo, The braided pilot was slowly getting to his feet while glancing over at the door.  
  
{ FUCK, I knew it, he is so uncomfortable around me now, but I cant let him leave I have to do something, Think, think ..}  
  
"Duo!" It was nearly a shout, the braided pilot stopped in his tracks and turned to face the blue eyed youth on the sofa. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero, the normally stoic soldier was actually looking worried. "Sure thing Heero," he said, returning to his seat in the armchair.#Oh crap, I wonder what I did.#  
  
Heero nodded, glanced around, and than seeming to make up his mind about something he crossed the room and stood in front of Duo opening and closing his mouth and doing a very good impression of a goldfish. { Oh great job Yuy, what are you going to do now, explanation has never been your strong point}  
  
Heero looked at the person in front of him, the ethereal beauty who had somehow managed to steal the keys to his heart, and suddenly he knew what he was going to do. { Well, I don't know how this is going to turn out but it's the only thing I can think of}  
  
Heero leant forward and gently touched his lips to those of the stunned Deathsythe pilot. Even that gentle touch set every nerve in Heeros body alight, slowly he drew back and looked into the beautiful violet eyes of Duo Maxwell, and was surprised to see tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo," He mumbled "I'll .. I'll go I think."  
  
But that was not something Duo was going to allow, "Heero?" He said questioningly, "why did you do that?" # oh please don't let him take that the wrong way!#  
  
Heero turned back to face the person he knew that he would always love and wondered at the desperate look on the others face, he instantly abandoned all the explanations and alibis that had been running through his mind and decided it was better to stick to the truth.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you Duo!"  
  
Duo smiled, stood up and looked into the pain filled face of Heero Yuy.  
  
Slowly Duo reached out and laced their fingers together, raised their hands to his lips and planted a light kiss on the back of Heeros, "Oh Heero, you have no idea how much that means to me!"  
  
The pain on Heeros face turned to surprise, "Duo? You aren't mad at me, you .. You don't hate me?"  
  
Duo let out a strangled cry, he couldn't believe what Heero had just said, and throwing his arms round Heeros neck he said "Hate you Oh Heero, how could you think I would hate you, you have just let me have the greatest thing anyone could *ever* have given me!"  
  
Heero sighed, flooded with relief he wrapped his arms protectively around Duos waist, "I just never thought anyone could ever love someone .. Someone like me, do you love me, Duo?"  
  
Duo grinned and places a gentle kiss on Heeros neck, "Yes Hee-Chan, I love you more than you could ever know!"  
  
Heero removed on hand from its position at Duo waist and used it to pull the Braided American into kiss.  
  
It was gentle, their lips simply moving together under the gentle pressure of Heeros hold.  
  
They broke for air, lips apart, Heero pulled Duo in again.  
  
It was easier the second time, and feeling more confident Heero allowed his tongue to lightly slide across the lower lip of his Koi, experimenting. Pleased at the deep throated moan his action raised from the American he tried at again.  
  
Heero moaned himself when he felt Duos tongue pressing against his lips, not the testing touch he had used, but asking to be allowed to go further, Heero willingly allowed the American what he was requesting and both pilots revelled in the new feelings they were experiencing.  
  
Soon they were forced to break for air again, and Duo helpfully suggested that they take this to the couch as if Heero was feeling anything like he was than his knees had gone weak, the thought of Heero going weak at the knees would have been funny at any other time, but Duo was far too busy concentrating other things to dwell on so simple a matter.  
  
Several soul searing kisses later the pair were curled up together on the sofa, hands intertwined, Duo laying across Heero with his eyes closed and Heero happily running one finger up and down Duos chest.  
  
"Hee-Chan," Duo said sleepily, "Don't think I'm a weakling or anything but, I want to enjoy every moment we have together, so can we take things as they come and not rush ahead?"  
  
Heero smiled at the angel in his arms, "We can do things however you want my Duo, an of course I wont think you're weak Baka!"  
  
Duo opened an eye and grinned, "A Baka I may be Heero, but there is one thing that makes me an extra special Baka!"  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
  
"I'm your Baka Hee-chan, always and forever!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N  
  
Well Lynne, there ya go, I really hope you liked it, and I hope everyone else liked it too. There is still one more chappie to go, I am so glad I managed to make this a happy ending, cos it was kinda depressing to begin with.  
  
I honestly think that that was the most sugary thing I have ever written and I really need to brush my teeth.  
  
Please leave a review as I would love to know what you guys think, I will be attempting to tie up any random plot holes and loose ends I have left along the way, but I really hope you have all enjoyed this fic and will come back for he final instalment.  
  
All the best guys  
  
Lora-helen. 


	5. Happily Ever After

This Chapter, and the entire finale of this ficcie is dedicated to an Authoress who has given me so many hours of joy reading her fics that I cannot begin to count them. Her name is Light, and she writes Legacy of Kain fics with a confidence that is lacked by come authors. I am happy to dedicate this story to her and I hope that some of you will copy paste this link and go see for yourselves how wonderful her stories are.  
  
Disclaimer - Despite the lil piece of paper my mate gave me that says I do, I do not in fact own Gundam Wing. It's a real bummer but oh well, at least it will give Santa something to work on for next Christmas. (the perfect thing to go with my dissect -a-Relena Kit, *huggles kit* I LOVE YOU SANTA!!!!!  
  
A/N - Woot, Lora here. Now, this chappie may come as a surprise to some of you, but, hell, I was watching this thing on TV called without prejudice, and well, on of the questions these people who were on it were asked was "What is your opinion on Gay marriage?" so, well, I decided to make my opinion known through finishing this fic.  
  
It may not be some peoples cup of tea, and it is a lil OOC but I have not even TRIED writing something like this before, so I thought I would give it a go. It is not gonna be rated high, cos well, its not like lemon or anything, hell, you guys will be lucky if I manage citrus cos it is 2:15am. I hope people like it, cos, well, even though it is not yet written I really like the idea I have and I really think it might be sweet, if I can write it well, and I really hope I can, cos I am so far quite pleased with this fic.  
  
Thank you to..  
  
LaiN - Well, the chibi eyes worked, I wrote this.. hope you like.  
  
Mariko Hawaito - Well, now you can finally see another chappie. And also, thank you for reading my other fics.  
  
Menkui Rin - I haven't heard from you in ages, how are you Lyn-Chan? Still love me? Lol. Well, as you can tell I've finally gotten of my now chair shaped posterior and typed this and am now done with this story *sobs* sad innit, well, as you will see it was a t least a happy ending. I hope you are here to read this.  
  
Foxfire - well, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy, thank you so much for reading.  
  
dilly-pickle - Lol, glad you are interested, and this is what happens... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo opened an eye and grinned, "A Baka I may be Heero, but there is one thing that makes me an extra special Baka!"  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
  
"I'm your Baka Hee-chan, always and forever!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three Years down the line~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo rolled over, a thoughtful look playing across his face.  
  
Beside him he could hear the soft breathing of Heero Yuy as he slept. Duo smiled slightly and brushed a stray strand of hair away from Heeros closed eyes, even after three years it still amazed him how Heero, who had once been the perfect soldier, could look so vulnerable and innocent while he slept.  
  
Duo leant forward, pressed his lips lightly against Heeros forehead and eased himself out of the bed. Pulling on a black tee-shirt and a loose pair of trousers he made his way out of the bedroom, sparing Heeros sleeping form one last smile.  
  
Once in the kitchen he made himself a mug of coffee and settled down at the table. A glance at the clock told him he still had at least an hour until dawn decided to make its appearance in the east, for it was 05.05am. He had not slept much that night, his mind had been totally occupied, and a mind in that condition leaves no room for sleep.  
  
Heero had surprised him last night and he did not know how he was going to respond, he certainly hadn't made a very good job of that yesterday, but he had been surprised, so it was excusable.  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~FLASHBACK~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~  
  
Duo was sitting out in the garden of the small house that the couple now lived in on Quatres estate on L4. They had moved in a year ago after the final end of the fighting and the destruction of their Gundams.  
  
Heero had been away fro a few days, doing a business deal with some important Jackass down on the earth. Heero had said Duo could go with him, but Duo's idea of fun, or even a short break was not being stuck in a hotel room, or in a smoky city while Heero discussed his industry.  
  
Heero had been gone seven days now, and Duo was really beginning to miss him, this was the longest Heero had been away from him in the three years they had been together and despite the fact that Trowa and Quatre lived so close to him, Duo felt very, VERY alone.  
  
Any way, Duo was sitting on a wooden bench on the back lawn when he felt a strong air of arms slide around his shoulders. He smiled, he knew those arms, Heero was back.  
  
Heero sighed and kisses Duos neck, "I'm sorry it took so long, I'm so sorry love,"  
  
Duo pressed his cheek against the side of Heeros head and smiled again, "No worries Heero!" He got to his feet and hugged the Japanese man "I'm just glad you're back!"  
  
Heero kissed his braided partner, "eero had been djdjdjHhwldjcasdojyyyyu  
sssHeero had been weweI missed you Duo!"  
  
Duo buried his face in Heeros chest, the difference in their height was actually quite amusing now, with Heero standing at just under 6ft, and Duo, still being his noisy small self at 5ft6. Bizarrely enough, even the petite blonde pilot was taller than him, albeit less than a quarter of an inch, and Trowa, as expected, had grown like a weed, and managed to remain taller even than Heero.  
  
Heero looped an arm round Duos waist, and Duo laid his head against Heeros shoulder.  
  
Heero smiled at his lover, but them his expression became serious.  
  
"Duo." He said quietly, "I need to ask you something, you see, I did a lot of thinking while I was away this time."  
  
Duo wondered what could have made his Heero suddenly go so serious, he nodded, giving his accent and Heeros shoulder a comforting nuzzle in the process.  
  
"Heero ushered Duo back to the bench and settled down beside him.  
  
"Well, love. You are happy aren't you?"  
  
Duo simply rolled his eyes "Heero, don't be daft! Of course I'm happy, believe me you would know if I wasn't, now if that is what all this is about you have nothing to fear!"  
  
Heero nodded. "Okay, well, ahem, that said, I was sort of wondering,, well, hoping actually, and thinking I should ask you... Oh Hell, I'm not very good at this sort of thing Duo, but what I'm trying to say is...Will you marry me?"  
  
Duo gaped, his jaw dropped and he starred.  
  
He blinked. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked, his face a mixture of astonishment and shock.  
  
Heero took Duos hand, "I asked you if you would marry me." He repeated, sounding much calmer than he had the first time.  
  
Duo rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah that's what I thought you said, well Heero, jeeze, you know I love you, but this isn't something I've ever thought about." He gave Heeros hand a slight squeeze, "I need to think it over, its quite a shock, will you let me?"  
  
Heero lent down and kissed Duo softly on the cheek, a slightly dazed look in his eyes, "I would do anything for you, you know hat, I would NEVER deny you time to think, this is a big decision."  
  
The couple did not speak on the topic again that day.  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~END FLASHBACK(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~  
  
Duo drained the last of the coffee from his mug and dumped it in the sink. Heero sure knew how to surprise him.  
  
He really wished he didn't have doubts, he loved Heero. He loved him so much and he couldn't understand why Heeros proposition caused him so many doubts. What was he afraid of? Commitment? But why? All of these questions he couldn't answer.  
  
In the three years he and Heero had been together they had never done anything more than kiss, they shared a room, a bed, but it went no further, Heero knew Duo was scared, even if he didn't know why.  
  
Duo was worried, worried that the reason Heero wanted to marry him was to persuade him to go further, in his heart he knew it was rubbish, but humans tend to confuse the words of their heart with the words of their mind, and after all, Duo was only human..  
  
Duo heard Heero stir in their room, it was 06:00am, Heero always woke at dawn. Not wanting to be quizzed on his disappearance or his answer to Heeros question, Duo grabbed a jacket and left the house.  
  
Even on the colonies Autumn was chill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sat somewhere out in Quatres grounds, his back pressed up against the rough bark of an English oak tree, one of about 15 that stood in this small grove. He had walked around the grounds for a couple of hours, stopped by one of the lakes for a while, and then continued walking again, thinking all the while what to say to Heero.  
  
Around him now, at the foot of his favourite tree, the artificial sky was darkening. He always came here, no one else knew of this place, well, as far as he knew anyway.  
  
He was so scared, to scared to go home, he didn't want to face Heero at the moment, he was having so many doubts. One part of him wanted to run home to Heero and tell him that YES, definitely YES he would marry him, and that they would live happily ever after, the other part of him sneered at the fairly tale ending, and told him that as soon as Heero had taken all he could from Duo he would leave him. Just like everyone else.  
  
(No, no, no! Heero would never do that, he loves me!)  
  
[But how do you know, you told him yourself his acting was amazing, you said so when you helped him break out of the hospital!]  
  
(That was different, we were fighting then, it was the wars, we all acted, we all had masks!)  
  
[And how do you know that the Heero we now see isn't another mask?]  
  
(He just wouldn't do something like that to me, he loves me, he told me he loves me!)  
  
[And after all the times he has threatened to kill you, you still believe him, pathetic!]  
  
(NO, He does love me, he wont ever leave me!)  
  
[Oh, just like Solo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen? They were never going to leave you either were they? Heero will leave you as soon as you give into him!]  
  
(No, no...no...)  
  
Duos resolve was weakening, with each passing minute Heeros intentions seemed that little bit darker, and there was always a counter for every argument his heart could make, for though his heart belonged to Heero, his mind would always belong to Shinigami, and he did not like his possessions.  
  
"Duo? Duo are you out there, it's Quatre!"  
  
Duo sighed, "I'm over here Quat, in the oaks!" he called out  
  
In a few minutes Quatre was seated on the ground in front of me, looking at me through concerned eyes.  
  
"Duo, Heero's been going frantic, he's got Trowa and I running all over the grounds, and I've got a lot of grounds to search!"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"So," Quatre prompted. "Are you going to tell me what you are doing out here, and why Heero is going so crazy back at your house?"  
  
Duo shrugged, "I needed some time to think, so I came out here!"  
  
"For twelve hours?" Quatres tone was incredulous, "What did you need to think about?"  
  
"Heero proposed, and well, I don't know what to say!"  
  
Quatre shot Duo an exasperated look, "Duo!!?" He exclaimed, "you say yes! You damn well tell him you will marry him!"  
  
Duo shook his head, "its not that easy Quat, I've just got so many doubts!"  
  
Quatre moved so he was sitting next to Duo "I don't know exactly why you should have doubts Duo, but I will listen and help you if I can. Will you tell me?"  
  
Duo nodded and told Quatre of all his doubts and worries, how part of him said one thing and the other part said another. How he feared Heero would leave him after he gave in.  
  
"Oh Duo," Quatre said after Duo finished, "Heero really does love you, he's been so worried about you, he really has. He never told me what happened but he did say he thought he may have scarred you off, he's been so upset!"  
  
Duo looked down "I was just scared Quat, so many things have gone wrong for me that I find it hard to believe that something so amazing as this could possibly work out properly for me."  
  
"Has anything gone wrong for you and Heero since you got together?"  
  
"Well, no, but..." Duo snorted, "I was just letting my doubts get to me wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes you were!" Quatre replied giving Duo a hug, "Now, shall we go back and give poor Heero the good news, he's convinced that you are not only going to turn him down but start avoiding him as well!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo went into the front room of his house and was taken aback at the sight of Heero Yuy sitting slumped on the sofa, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with tears.  
  
As Duo stepped into the living room Heeros head snapped up and he rose to his feet, "Duo, I was so worried!!" he darted across the room and pulled Duo into his arms, "I didn't mean to pressure you.  
  
Duo sighed and wrapped his arms round Heeros waist.  
  
"You didn't pressure me Heero, I was just being silly, I scared myself!"  
  
"What were you scared of Duo?"  
  
"Oh Heero, I was worried that, well, for one thing I was worried that you were only wanted me to marry you so I would, well, you know, sleep with you, cos I haven't yet!" He added hastily seeing that Heero was about to speak. "And I also thought!" He added, cutting Heero off once again, "I thought that once I did give in to me, you would leave!"  
  
Heero stood, his arms still loosely round Duos shoulders and stared at the man in his arms. "You actually thought I would do that to you Duo?" He asked, the pain clear in his voice, his eyes begging Duo to deny it.  
  
Duo gritted his teeth and nodded his head,  
  
"you are going to leave me now, aren't you Heero, well, before you do, please know one thing, its not that I don't trust you, Heero, for I would trust you with my life, I just have to be careful with my heart. I wont stop you if you want to go, and I will go if you want me to leave!"  
  
Duo's arms dropped from Heeros waist and he bowed his head, waiting to be pushed away.  
  
Heero felt a tear run down his cheek, how to reply to that? Dud Duo still love him, he hadn't said so? but a quick glance at Quatre, who gave him a brief nod, assured him that Duo did love him, and was being truthful.  
  
He smiled, his words decided, and much to the surprise of the American he tightened his arms around Duos shoulders and kissed the top of his head.  
  
Duo looked up, and found himself looking up at the most wonderful smile. He blinked, "you don't want me to go, Heero?" He asked in a stunned voice.  
  
"No." Heero said softly "I don't want you to leave, because if you did how could I prove to you that not everything in your life will go wrong, I want you to stay with me forever, because I love you Duo, I want you to marry me because I love you, not so you will give me anything. But I don't want you to feel like you have to, if it is not what you want then it wont happen. I just want to make you happy Duo."  
  
Duo smiled "You always make me happy Heero, and yes, yes I will marry you!" He wrapped his arms round Heeros waist again, "I love you so much!"  
  
Heero smiled again, and with a happy laugh, he picked Duo off his feet and swung him round. From across the room, standing happily in each others arms, Quatre and Trowa smiled, the knowledge of their own engagement would be disclosed soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summer came and so did the sound of wedding bells.  
  
In the grounds of an estate belonging to Quatre Rebarba Barton-Winner a large white pavilion still stood, filled with friends that the two couples had known during their time fighting in the wars, Noin, Dorothy, and of course Wu-Fei and Sally. Even the eternally annoying Relena Peacecraft had been invited, but only because she had stopped stalking Heero, and all in all it had been a very pleasant day.  
  
The ceremony had taken place on Quatres estate and not in a church, due to the difference, or lack of religion among the couples, but as they had been blessed by the one time Queen of the World, they were formal enough for anyone who should care to ask.  
  
Heero and Duo Maxwell-Yuy had spent much of the lovely, summer afternoon walking, dancing or simply sitting together, at the moment, in the company of the other newly weds, Quatre and Trowa Barton-Winner, they were standing together at the back of the pavilion, both couples were happier than they had ever been and they finally knew that none of them would ever be alone again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Owari~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I would like to thank every one who has reviewed my fic, I Love al you guys so much. This, though it is not my first started, it the first multi-chapter fic I have actually finished and I am so happy that despite the long delay you guys have stayed with me to the end.  
  
I hope you are happy with the ending, cos, well, I think its quite sweet and I would love to see marriages like theirs be allowed, my uncle is Gay, but can not marry his partner.  
  
Once again, thank you so much. I hope some of you will read some of my other fics, If I do get signed reviews I normally take a look at fics that the reviewer has written, and I will accept flames, they will of course be fed to the chibi Vash!!! 


End file.
